


Makronen-Azubi

by PeopleAreScary



Series: Die Känguru-Apokryphen 2: Electric Boogaloo [3]
Category: Die Känguru Chroniken | The Kangaroo Chronicles - Marc-Uwe Kling
Genre: Capitalism, Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleAreScary/pseuds/PeopleAreScary
Summary: Mark-Uwe und das Känguru sind auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt. Mark-Uwe will Mandeln. Das Känguru will den Kapitalismus zerstören.
Relationships: Känguru | Kangaroo & Marc-Uwe Kling
Series: Die Känguru-Apokryphen 2: Electric Boogaloo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Makronen-Azubi

**Author's Note:**

> Frohe Weihnachten! Ignoriert die Jahreszeit, wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr die einfach nicht jetzt lesen.

Während wir über den Berliner Weihnachtsmarkt schlendern kommen wir an einem Makronen-Stand vorbei. Innendrin steht eine junge Azubi, die offenbar hofft, in der Vorweihnachtszeit noch etwas Geld zu machen, dabei aber ausgesprochen verloren aussieht.

  
"Das war ich auch mal" kichert das Känguru.

  
"Was, Azubi, Makronen-Stand-Angestellter oder weiblich?" frage ich bemüht sachlich. Vom Känguru bringt mir das nur einen herablassenden Blick und ein Schnauben ein. "Natürlich Makronen-Stand angestellter", sagt es dann nach einem Moment, "wie soll ich denn je Azubi gewesen sein wo mir doch die ganze Bourgeoise Klasse der Universitätsstudenten die Galle hochkommen lässt. Übrigens auch ein Grund warum ich dich als Freund akzeptiere."

  
Jetzt schnaube ich. Das Känguru lässt sich aber nicht beeindrucken sondern redet weiter während es aus der eigentlich für zwei gedachten Tüte gebrannter Mandeln immer wieder eine herausfischt und sich in den Mund wirft. "Vermutlich ist das eine Psychologie Studentin, oder eine die Pädagogik macht."

  
"Wie kommste denn darauf?", wunder ich mich,"du hast doch noch kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, und sie trägt nicht mal ihre eigene Kleidung"

"Was, wirklich? Das ist nicht ihre Kleidung? Wie gut, dass du mich darauf hinweist, das wäre mir sonst garnicht aufgefallen. Der Ausdruck 'Heiße Plattnusswaren aus ihrer Umgebung' ist doch so regelmäßig auf T-shirts zu finden," spöttelt es.

  
"Trotzdem, ich glaube dir nicht, dass du voraussagen kannst, was sie studiert. Überhaupt, vielleicht studiert sie garnichts, dein mittelklassen-Snobismus der das Studium als Standardmäßigen Werdegang vorsieht könnte hier dein ach so unburgoises Weltbild überschatten."

  
Das Känguru grinst während es mit der Pfote eine Sichel und einen Hammer in die dünne Schneeschicht malt. "Wetten?", sagt es und streckt die Hand aus.

Nach einem Moment schlage ich ein: "Wenn sie Psychologie oder Pädagogik studiert gewinnst du und hast was gut, ansonsten Gewinne ich."

  
"Einverstanden."

  
Wir nähern uns dem Makronen-Stand und als uns die junge Frau sieht verzerrt sich ihr Gesicht in einen Ausdruck unbeschreiblicher Qualen.

"Oh. Sie sind es. Hallo." bringt sie leise und klagend hervor.

"Hallo!" Ruft das Känguru, "Wie geht's uns denn heute? Mein Freund und ich haben grad gewettet was Sie denn studieren, Pädagogik oder Psychologie? Oder doch was anderes?" es lächelt dabei so seltsam das ich fürchte, wieder einmal einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht zu haben.

"Ich studiere Grundschulpädagogik und ich glaube, ich muss kurz weg" stammelt die Azubi und zieht den Rolladen des Wagens herunter.

  
"Du kanntest sie also schon?" frage ich.

  
"Mhm"

  
"Und...woher?"

  
"Ich hab doch erzählt das ich mal einen Lehrer in der Grundschule vertreten hab. Da war sie als Praktikantin dabei."

  
"Und wieso hast du einen Grundschullehrer vertreten?" frage ich, während ich wehmütig eine weitere gebrannte Mandel auf ihrem Weg von der Tüte in den Mund beobachte.

  
"Weil ich zufälligerweise grad am Fenster der Schule vorbeigegangen bin und dabei gesehen hab, dass sie schon in der Grundschule anfangen kapitalistisches Gedankengut vermittelt zu bekommen."

  
"Was", schmunzel ich betont langsam, "war denn das 'kapitalistische Gedankengut' der Grundschule?"

  
"Na, so Sachen wie 'Hans kauft 40 Wassermelonen'. Das zeigt doch gleich worum es dem Kapitalismus geht. Mehr und mehr nehmen, auch wenn es nichts bringt oder sogar schädlich ist."

  
Ich nicke nur bedächtig.

  
"Was ist?"

  
"Wenn mehr nehmen als gesund ist schlecht ist, krieg ich dann auch was von den Mandeln?"

**Author's Note:**

> Danke, Ned, ich lade die hier hauptsächlich hoch, weil du dich weigerst meinen anderen Scheiß nicht zu lesen.  
> Alle Rechtschreibfehler kommen von ihm, seine Inkompetenz ist nicht meine Schuld. Die könnt ihr genug in meinen anderen Fics sehen.


End file.
